The Boy, The Girl and The StrapOn
by HaseoxKite
Summary: HaseoxAtoli Ever wonder what would happen to Haseo when he cheats and breaks Atoli's heart? Strap On Included. Please R&R. One Shot.


**The Boy, The Girl and the Strap-on**

The field was quiet, with just the chirp of the crickets. Atoli stood next to a chim chim tree, her face lit by the light of the fireflies. Her golden eyes scan the field again. She took a breath and let it out slowly.

_You asked me to come out to this area, Haseo. It'd be nice if you were on time._

Atoli was about to log out when a familiar sliver hair boy gated in. He smiled at her, placing his hands on his hips.

"Sorry to be late. Were you waiting long?" Haseo smiled, extending his hand to his partner, Atoli.

"What were you doing Haseo?" She asked, grasping Haseo hand, getting up.

"Sorry, I had some things to take care of," Haseo was still smiling. He moved the hairs that were covering his eyes from his face.

Atoli took a long look at her Haseo. He seems flush and a little worn out. He looks as if he was working out his entire body. Also, a tad bit sweaty, anxious and a little spacey too.

"Haseo is something wrong?" The golden hair girl asks looking at her lightly colored partner.

"Wh-what? No, no! Nothing is wrong!" Haseo stuttered.

Just then a flash mail came to Atoli, the sender a very familiar Dual Blade User. She read the E-mail, glance at Haseo, and then close the flash mail. "Haseo, I'll be going now," she bows to Haseo. Haseo sighed in relief and Atoli gaze tries to find what he was hiding.

"Yeah, sorry I was so late today." He waved at Atoli farewell and she warp out of the field.

Hidden, Forbidden, 1000 Oaks

Atoli warp into the lost ground Indulgent Lue. The tree, which glowed with power and the lake, surrounded the tree, were abandoned. Nobody was at the area at all. All that stood there was a lone treasure box. As she aproach the box, a flash mail came into view.

_Use this for your revenge, Atoli._

Atoli knell to open the chest and the item's name was scramble up.

"But…this is!" Atoli stood up and warp out of the area.

Haseo stood on the bridge in Net Slum Tartarga, paradise for the hackers in The World. The view of the area was of that harbor of Mac Anu and the sunset was just breath taken. Its rays gave everything on the bridge a golden glow. _Atoli asked me to meet her here. Wonder what's up with her? _

"Haseo! Sorry I'm late." Atoli, who was looking as though something was wrong, came runing up to Haseo.

"It's ok. I was late last time too." Haseo smiled at Atoli, who completely ignore his invitatuon to love.

"Haseo." Atoli stare at him, her golden eyes staring back into his red eyes.

"What?"

Atoli grasped his right arm, not breaking eye contact. "Were you cheating on me with Azure Kite?" Her eyes, still keeping contact, started to water up.

Haseo broke eye contact with Atoli. "Wh-what? No! Why would I do that?" He loosens Atoli grip, trying to shake her off.

"Haseo, he told me he fucked you yesterday. Before you came to meet with me in the field." She pushed him into the wall. "He told me!"

Haseo slumped down the wall as Atoli fell into his arms. "Why would I do that when I have you?" Haseo whispher into her eye, as he strokes her short golden hair. Atoli slipped her hand onto Haseo's back, and dug her nails into his back.

"Why won't you tell me the truth!" She forces her soft lips onto Haseo's, kissing him with passion. Her tongue played around with Haseo's in his mouth.

She pulled her mouth away from his; saliva entangles their tongues, and drips down her mouth. Haseo, shock with the forcefulness of Atoli's feelings, just stared at her. Atoli wiped the rest of the saliva with the back of her hand.

"Atoli, I haven't cheated on you." Haseo said, with a tone like he was pleading her to go on.

She wasn't finish yet, oh no. She slip her hand under his bondage shirt, playing with the harden buds on his chest. She took his left hand and places it on her right breast. "My heart beats for you in ecstasy, but you still have to love him!"

Haseo said nothing, just looking at his hand, which was now lower then he notice, touch her. Atoli gaze at Haseo, her hand tracing his figure, until it stops at the pants. He gave her a look like 'no you wouldn't' but she did. She placed her hands right on Haseo's harden member.

"I will make you regret making me mad!" Atoli grab Haseo's member, and he let out a little yelp. She continue to grab his member, covering up his little moans and yelps with a kiss. Grabbing Haseo's top, she rips it off, again teasing the little harden buds. She then moved from the mouth and started to playful suck on the little buds, bitten every so often, Haseo moan every time she bit one. After a while of biting, a little circle of blood drips from the buds.

"Atoli. Oh. You can't be this…upset over, Ah, me cheating…" Haseo was slowly panting, the corner of his eyes holding tears that drop every now and then.

"No, Haseo, I'm not upset at all. I'm furious!" Atoli bit down on the hard bud, really hard that it made Haseo yelp with pain.

"Atoli…please…stop."

Atoli stop and just when Haseo's thought it was over, she had removed all her clothing. He backed into the wall, when she kisses him again on his lips. She playfully undid Haseo's pants buckles, removing them, and all other unnecessary clothing.

"I will make you scream my name," Atoli purrs, stroking Haseo's member. She strokes it up and down, up and down. First moving slowly, so she can feel every little rigid on it, then moving faster, and faster, until Haseo's member oozed out. The pre-cum, hot and sticky, oozed on her hand. She smiled and licked the pre-cum that was on the back of her hand, while, still stroking, rubbed the rest on his left cheek.

Atoli then place her mouth over Haseo's already cum-cover member. He began to make louder moans that she sucked slowly up and down. The moans became more delightful as she began going faster, causing him to ejaculate in Atoli's mouth. She spit the cum onto Haseo's chest, and smiles.

_Time to have more fun._

As she began going faster, she also playful bites the member, up and down. Haseo, feeling the pleasure of the biting, yelps every time Atoli gets to his sweet spot. He covers his mouth so the moans do not escape him, as he tries to reason with Atoli.

"Atoli…stop…you'll make me…ah…come…again! Atoli! Atoli! ATOLI!' Haseo screams, as he, again, ejaculated in Atoli's mouth.

Atoli, not expecting this, starts to cough dude to the sudden ejaculation. The white sticky substance drips at the corner of Atoli's mouth. She smiles, kissing Haseo again, leaving him with his own cum taste. Haseo, would was on his back, pants like a dog. Atoli then begins to rub Haseo's ass, enjoy the fun "revenge".

"What are you doing?" Haseo stutter, looking at Atoli with his flush face.

"Preparing you. I don't want to break you now." Atoli slips one finger into his entrance. Haseo's yelps as she slips two fingers into the entrance.

"I won't beak to a girl like you!' Haseo yelled, annoyed how every fault he would break.

"Fine." Atoli takes her fingers out of his entrance, and looks him in the eye.

"What are you going to do? You don't even have a penis to penetrate me with."

Atoli smiled at Haseo's stupidity. She pulled an object out and shows it to Haseo. "Haseo, do you know what this is?"

"No." Haseo was weary of what it was but more on what and where she was going to put it.

"This is what you call a strap on, Haseo. Lesbians use it to arouse their partners." Atoli straps on the strap-on and knells near Haseo. "I hope we can take this to the next level, Haseo." Atoli smile. "I will make you scream," she whispers, as she thrusts the strap-on member into Haseo's entrance. She thrusts little small thrusts then starts on slow, hard thrusts. The entry begins to tighten as Haseo starts to scream.

"Atoli! Atoli, stop! Stop Atoli!" Haseo yells, but Atoli keeps thrusting big hard fast thrusts. Atoli's hips bounce like a ball, he knees buckling at the pressure, but she continues to thrust at Haseo. Haseo, not able to hold anymore, ejaculates for the last time, on him and on her. He collapses panting and sweating, onto the floors, that was now spotted with semen around them.

"All, poor little Haseo's couldn't take it anymore." Atoli smile back at Haseo, who looks as if he was thankful to her.

"I'm sorry Atoli." Haseo whimper, passing out. Atoli materialized the sexy toy and holds the semen cover Haseo to her chest.

_Thank you, Haseo. I finally heard the words I wanted to hear. _


End file.
